Ouran dares
by Wooly Pig Socks
Summary: Well, Its an attempt at a Ouran fanfic. Basically the host club gets bored and decides to play dares with odd results. YAOI WARNING. Rated T just in case. Tamaki/Kyouya, possible twincest.
1. Lets play dares!

Tamaki was bored, never a good thing for the hosts as they were often dragged further into his little and slightly deranged world than they'd like.

_"Lets play truth or dare!"_ the king announced out of the blue. Haruhi felt a feeling of dread overcome her, she loathed dares and with the twins she dread to think what she would be made to do. **Hopefully,** she thought,** "daddy" would prevent them from doing anything **_**too **_**evil.** As if sensing her worry tamaki told the twins very firmly that:

"if my daughter is in anyway damaged during this game there shall be hell to pay" Haruhi smiled. Tamaki could be an arse some days, but he took good care of her.

_"Tami~chan! Tami~Chan! Me and Mori~chan want to play too!"_ a certain boy lolita cried while sitting upon Mori's shoulders, clutching a pink rabbit. Honey was a 17 year old martial arts expert, although you wouldn't think so to look at him.

_"Of course you can play honey, it'd be little fun without you"_ Haruhi said

_"Yay!"_ the boy lolita cried while hopping off of Mori's shoulders.

_"thanks"_ was all mori, the maybe-not-so-gentle-giant said and gave a small, but genuine smile.

_"Are you not joining us Koyouya?_" Tamaki asked

_"no"_

_"aww, c'mon please? Don't be such a killjoy"_ the twins chanted in unison

_"no"_

_"please Koyo~chan? I'll let you have some cake!"_ Honey thrust a plate with a strawberry covered cake on it at him.

_"although, I do love strawberrys, maybe we could share and go halfsies? But maybe the others might want some-"_

_"Honey, i said no."_ Koyouya declared firmly. Honey began to well up after being reprimanded in what he thought to be an unnessesarly harsh manner. Mori bent down to Honeys level and started comforting the boy.

Sighing, Koyuoya stood up, he was a sucker for tears.

_"fine, i'll play. Just to shut you guys up and so i can laugh when it all goes wrong"_

_"Great! So, who's first?"_

Giving everyone his most dazzling smile Tamaki produced a jewel ectrusted bottle, seemingly from nowhere. Haruhi went pale

_"whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on! I thought we were playing truth or dare, not spin the bottle!"_

The others shot her a bemused look

_"This is just a small refreshment... Unless you want to play spin the bottle?"_ The twins said, smiling mischeviously.

_"no, no, it's ok. Truth Or Dare is fine by me"_ haruhi replied quickly.

_"ok then, lets begin! We'll do 21 dares, but with the option of truth. I'll start. 1,2,3..." _declarded Tamaki

_"4"_ said Hikaru

_"5"_ said Kaoru

_"6, 7, 8"_ said honey, bouncing up and down in anticipation

_"9"_ grunted mori

_"10, 11"_ sighed Kyouya

"_12, 13, 14_" Haruhi said, her stomach somersaulting

They continued in this fashion until...

_"21"_ a mortified Haruhi whispered.

_"Truth Or Dare?"_ the other hosts chanted

**Mom? Please forgive me if i embarrass you in heaven**, haruhi thought.

_"truth..."_

The other hosts huddled for several minutes, discussing whatever question they were about to embarrass Haruhi with. Tamaki obviously didn't like some of the questions the twins were proposing, as small cries of pain were heard. Eventually they came up with, what they deemed to be a sensible question.

_**"Why are girls so moody on their periods? They seem perfectly nice one minute then they're telling us to 'get out of their faces' and insulting us. We don't get it**_**."**Hikaru asked. It was true, the boys did look genuinly confused by it.

_"well, it's not much fun really,"_ Haruhi began, blushing a deep red,

_"I mean 3-5 days of stomach pains and raging hormones make life difficult. Especially when there are guys who seem not to understand much about periods and such about"_

_"It hurts?"_ Tamaki asked

_"we just thought girls used it as an excuse for sympathy..."_ the twins added

_"It's not too bad to be honest. Once you have some decent painkillers and a good night sleep its ok."_

**What odd questions to ask, and why ask me?** Haruhi thought

**Of course, How dumb I am, i'm the only girl who they're friends with and they feel comfortable talking about this with. Whats more-**

haruhi didn't get time to finish her thought before she was being hugged by the boys and having them be sympathetic to her about it. Even though the host club was at that time closed they still felt the need to occasionally practised hosting on each other, this was one of those moments.

_"Right, lets move on before we embarrass Haruhi anymore"_ Kyouya announced, much to Harhuri's relief.

Once again they went around and each said numbers until once again someone called 21.

That someone was Tamaki.

"_I chose DARE!" _The king cried excitedly. He loved dares, the funnier the better. Although, that was only when the dares were for other people. **Ah, hell, **tamaki thought, **have i made a huge mistake? **He looked over at the rest of the group, the twins were crying with laughter. **Yes, this was a mistake.**

**"**_**We dare you to KISS KYOUYA!" **_ The twins yelled

_"What!?!" _cried both Tamaki and Kyouya, obviously, this was not the original dare, but one the twins had formulated.

_"well, you two always act like husband and wife, so you have to do something like this. Unless you don't want to do it?"_

_"__NO" _They yelled in unison

_"well, you'll have to do the forfeit, Kiss you-know-who"_ the twins pointed at the double doors, behind which lurked the dark magic club head with his cat puppet which he used to curse people. Tamaki went pale. He feared Nekozawa and his cat puppet, belznuf like no other.

"_Fine, I'll kiss Kyouya." _Tamaki quickly said. He'd only lose part of his dignaty kissing Kyouya, but going anywhere near Nekozawa could be almost fatal.

_"Do I not get any say in this matter?" _Kyouya asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice

_"No." _ the twins stated, _"but videoing this and selling copies to fangirls would earn a killing"_

Kyouya thought about this for a moment. "_well, we DID overspend on out fair, so we could do with the money... Fine, i'll do it, but ONLY because we need some more money. NOT because I want to."_

The twins produced a high tech video camera, that was probably worth the same as several caravans.

Tamaki and Kyouya moved towards each other nervously. They were best friends, this was going to be awkward. Tamaki, being Tamaki, made the first move, uncertainly beginning to kiss Kyouya. Knowing the cameras where watching Kyouya began to kiss Tamaki just as hesitantly, like he was unsure of what he was doing. Tamaki began to kiss more passionately, knowing that he'd probably never get this oppourtunity again, for you see, Tamaki always had a bit of a soft spot for Kyouya. He hid it expertly though, knowing that if it got out he'd never be able the face the host club again. Kyouya began to kiss him just as passionatly, swept up in the kings emotion. Kyouya was always cool and calm and hid _**his**_ feelings for Tamaki just as expertly. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, nor did they want the other to figure out how they felt about them. When they did eventually brake apart, the other host clubs stared at them, mouths open. They didn't know what to say. To put an end to the awkward silence Honey suddenly yelled:

_"ONE, TWO, THREE" _

and the game resumed. This time, it was mori's turn.


	2. Lady Mori

The twins instantly turned their attention to Mori, smiling mischievously.

"_Alright Mori, Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare." _

The hosts huddled together, trying to think of a suitable dare. Mori began feeling anxious, the twins were laughing somewhat maniacally and Haruhi was giggling. This was not a good sign.

"_Come with us Mori, we'll explain on the way" _The twins said while grabbing his arms and dragging him towards the dressing rooms.

"_Poor Takashi, although this will be very funny" _Honey giggled.

"_It shall be Honey, even though I too feel sympathy for Mori. However considering the twins he's got off rather lightly compared to others" _Kyouya grimaced; He hated those twins at the minute. **If Only, **he thought, **I had a death note, and then they would PAY for wrecking my reputation, and possibly my friendship with Tamaki.** Kyouya began smiling to himself, a sight which terrified the other hosts; Tamaki's inner mind theatre wasn't a patch on the kinds of evil that was concocted by Kyouyas mind.

While Kyouya was day dreaming about the day he got a death note (and possibly his own L) the twins entered the room with a flourish.

"_We present to you, LADY MORI!" _

Mori entered, his head raised high, unwilling to make eye contact with the other hosts. He ignored the stifled giggles at his appearance and the clicks of cameras taking pictures. The twins really were evil little buggers; they had dressed him in a shocking pink strapless dress, given him fake boobs and made him wear killer heels, which, somehow, he was able to walk in. He was fully made up and had a black wig on, which had been styled in a loose bun. Flowers had been clipped into his hair, and, well, he actually looked..._Pretty..._ Haruhi gasped, and suddenly had an idea.

"_Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru?"_

The twins' heads whipped around instantly at the sound of her voice.

"_yes Haruhi?" _

"_Do you think I could have this dress once Mori's finished with it? I may have to modify it slightly, but it would look quite good on-"_

"_YES OF COURSE YOU CAN HARUHI! AND WE TOTALLY AGREE, YOU WOULD LOOK SO KAWAII IN IT!" _

"_Erm, I actually wanted it for my dad..."_

_

* * *

_**Oh my Days this is short, sorry guys, I'm ill at the moment so it sucks slightly. Also I'm sorry i haven't updated for ages, I've had a lot of stuff going on recently, hospital visits, illness, 2 funerals in 3 months, meh, but oh well. I'll try and update more, it should be a bit easier next week as its the christmas holidays, Thank goodness!**

**Also, sorry about the random Death Note references, I love it at the moment. Also, Kyouya reminds me a lot of Light, and I'm sure Kyouya would rather enjoy being chained to a Panda Man. **

**Thank you so much to my lovely reveiwers, you guys are AMAZING.  
**


	3. The twins get whats coming to them

The hosts began to go round once again, all of them feeling slightly afraid of whether or not they would be the one to get the dares. This game wasn't as much fun as Haruhi had expected, usually when she played it the dares were quite silly and harmless, however the hosts had turned it into a very humiliating game. She was still blushing slightly from being consulted about periods. The hosts began panicking more and more when the numbers they were calling were getting higher and higher, that is, until someone called out the deadly number.

"_21"_ whispered Kaoru, going pale. He and Hikaru had humiliated the hosts on so many occasions and here was there chance to retaliate. **Oh hell,** he thought, **I'm SCREWED.**

"_TRUTH." _He declared, knowing it was his best bet.

"_Oh HELL NO, you're having dare and don't bother arguing Kaoru, after the stuff you've put us through you flipping deserve it" _Mori declared in an unusual bout of anger. Kaoru shrunk back slightly, fearing the giants' wrath.

"_Fine" _he whimpered _"I'll have a dare..."_

"_Right people, REVENGE." _Kyouya muttered to the others, well, except for Hikaru, who wasn't allowed to help come up with a dare for his brother, he might try and let him off easily. The host thought long and hard until:

"_I KNOoOoOoOoOoW!" _Tamaki yelled, beaming. _"Gather round everyone and I shall impart my great wisdom upon you!"_ The king cried joyously.

**Urgh, it's like he's on a constant sugar rush, how the hell has Kyouya put up with it for so long? **Haruhi thought, eyes flicking from the overjoyed king to Kyouya, who she noticed, seemed to be staring at Tamaki with a sort of... reverence? No, it looked more like.............Love. Haruhi quietly gasped, **so there was more behind that kiss then, but what about Tamaki? Does he feel the same way towards Kyouya? **Haruhi's heart ached for Kyouya, praying that the two would realise their true feelings and also, that the other hosts wouldn't notice anything until that time.

Honey decided to be the one to tell Kaoru the dare, the others standing behind him smiling evilly, Kyouya looked like he was about to throw his head back and start having a laughing fit, Light Yagami style.

"_Koa-chan, we dare you to __**DRESS LIKE A FROG AND SING SAKURA KISS!" **_Kaoru shrugged, that didn't sound too bad actually. _**"IN FRONT OF THE SPORTS TEAM." **_Kaoru paled instantly, he had a REPUTATION to with hold and besides, he did _not_ look good in a frog suit.

"_Here are the song lyrics" _Kyouya said, smirking at Kaoru, happy to be getting his revenge. _"Mori has the frog suits, please follow him."_

"_Yes Kyouya, hang on, suit__**S**__?" _Kaoru asked confusedly, accentuating the fact it was plural. Tamaki grinned,

"_You didn't think we were going to make you do it alone, did you Kaoru?" _ Kaoru looked at him, confusion clear in his expression.

"_Then who's doing it with me?"_

"_Why, your darling brother of course, who else?"_ Upon hearing this Hikaru tried to make a break for it, but failed as Mori caught him.

"_c'mon Hikaru, it'll be 'fun'" _ Mori smiled, grabbed Kaoru and dragged them off to get them changed into their frog suits.

* * *

**Another shortie, sorry, still ill. If you haven't seen the actual video for sakura kiss, have a look on youtube, it's quite bizarre, but you'll understand why i chose frog suits. **

**Also, thankyou to all my lovely reveiwers, i love you guys!  
**


	4. KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

'Kaoru, I'm so embarrassed!'

'Gah, same here! Now we have to go embarrass ourselves in front of the _whole bloody sports team._' Hikaru whined.

'When they said revenge, they really meant it...' Kaoru noted.

'Well, we better get this over with...'

'Yeah. Let's go ruin our reputations and then move to Africa.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Maybe they won't be so uptight about twincest over there...' Kaoru wondered. He hated the fact that he and Hikaru as a couple were deemed 'wrong' and 'immoral'. He hated the dirty looks they would receive, the name calling and the abuse. He could take it, but it always seemed to leave marks on his brother. Hikaru chuckled.

'Who knows? Maybe there _is _somewhere for people like us.'

'I sure as hell hope so.' Kaoru muttered. Hikaru frowned, saddened by the dejected look on his twins face. He pulled Kaoru into a hug and planted a light kiss on his lips.

'We'll find somewhere, someday. Now, c'mon, lets get this over with.'

-

'LADIES, GENTLEMEN, MEMBERS OF THE SPORTS TEAM. I ASK FOR YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!' Tamaki cried, waving his arms around and standing on a makeshift stage members of the sports team looked over to him, confused looks present on all their faces.

'I PRESENT TO YOU THE HITACHIIN BROTHERS PERFORMING THEIR REDITION OF THE POPULAR SONG, _SAKURA KISS!_' The twins walked onto the stage, both dressed as green frogs, each holding a mic. Mori pulled out a remote and pressed a button, making the song come on. The twins began dancing, faces red. Soon it was time for them to start singing.

_-_

**_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE_**

_Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?_

_Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara  
Redii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo_

_Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne Kedo MAYBE **YOU'RE MY LOVE**_

_Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Tatoeba atashi no Mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo Kowaku mo aru_

_Denimu ni Furiru ni Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi Shichihenge Kakugo asobe_

_Tsugitsugi hiraku Ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai Danzen koshi yo_

_Isogashikute Surechigau hi mo Sakura kissu Setsunai hodo Ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo Uketomeaou Fureau ai wa muteki Sakasou futari wa shuyaku_

_Mabushii sora ni makenai Omoide tsukurou Ima_

_Danzen koishi yo_

_Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

**_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE_**

-

The whole time they were singing the only thoughts running through the twins heads were 'Urgh, this is embarrassing' and 'the other hosts are going to _pay _for this.'

Once they'd finished the sports team collapsed into floods of laughter, the hosts were doubled over; Tamaki seemed to be laughing the loudest. In annoyance Hikaru flung his microphone towards the king, seeing it coming Kyouya jumped in front of Tamaki and got hit in the head, knocking him out cold. Kyouya began to topple backwards but was caught by the king.

'KYOUYA!' the hosts screamed, all gathering around their fallen comrade.

'Don't worry! I'll take him to the nurse's office, he'll be fine.' Tamaki flashed them a half hearted grin, his voice quivering slightly and then picked Kyouya up bridal style.

'Please be alright.' He murmured to his unconscious friend, tears pricking his eyes.

-

On the way to the nurses office Kyouya began to stir.

'Tamaki?' he asked weakly.

'Yay! Kyouya! I was so worried!'

'What happened?'

'You got knocked out by a microphone.'

'Really? That's a little embarrassing.' Kyouya noted, fixing his glasses, and then noticed that he was still being held by Tamaki.

'You can put me down now, you know.' Kyouya said, although he secretly wanted Tamaki to refuse, however, Tamaki didn't and Kyouya felt himself be carefully placed on the floor, although Tamaki refused to let go of his waist.

'I'm not going to collapse or anything Tamaki.'

'You might and I wanna be here to catch you!' Kyouya rolled his eyes at Tamaki, the caught sight of the kings puzzled expression.

'Tamaki? What's wrong?'

'Why did you do it? Why not let me get hit?'

'You're my friend, of course I wasn't going to let you get hit.'

'Friend? O-oh, Right.'

'Why? What did you think?'

'Nothing! Don't worry!' Tamaki sang, causing Kyouyas eyebrow to rise a little more.

-

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF! TAMAKI, KYOUYA, GET IT TOGETHER ALREADY! ARE YOU _BLIND?' _Mori randomly screamed, the entire host club appearing from nowhere.

"M-mori? What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"You know for someone supposedly great at romance and an expert on love you're awfully dense Tamaki." Haruhi stated.

"KYAAAA, KYOUYA HARUHI INSULTED ME." Tamaki screamed and clung to Kyouya, who began blushing.

"See! You can't even see what you're doing to Kyouya!" the twins exclaimed.

"Hey! Just wait one minute!" Kyouya barked.

"Kyouya don't bother! You're obviously smitten with Tamaki!" Haruhi almost screamed in frustration.

"W-what? Y-you're talking rubbish Haruhi, hahahaaa~" Kyouya lied badly. Haruhi just began banging her head against the wall. The others rolled their eyes in unison at this whole situation.

"Kyouya, shouldn't we get you to the nurses room?" Mori stated and grabbed Kyouyas arm, pulling him from Tamaki's grasp. Tamaki lunged and snatched Kyouya back.

"No, it's ok! I'll take him!" Tamaki and Mori began a strange sort of tug-of-war with Kyouya stuck in the middle. Mori tugged Kyouya particularly hard, then let go and allowed him and Tamaki to fall to the ground. The hosts disappeared into a nearby closet.

-

"Uhh, Tamaki, you can get off me, you know."

"I would, but I appear to be stuck..." Tamaki was indeed stuck, their arms and legs had become so tangled that neither of them could actually move. Kyouya blushed deeply at this realisation.

"So, erm, what do you think the others were on about?"

"Probably assuming things after the whole Kiss dare..." Tamaki trailed off, looking a little sad, Kyouya put a free hand on Tamaki's cheek.

"Tama? What's wrong?" he asked, calling Tamaki by his pet name.

"Kyo, y-you'll hate me..." Tamaki looked like he was about to cry.

"No I won't, Tama, I could _never _hate you!" Kyouya cried, looking the prince straight in the eyes.

"Kyouya, I-I love you." Tamaki whispered, scared that Kyouya would reject him. Kyouya grinned and kissed Tamaki, catching him by surprise.

"And I love you too, Tamaki." He murmured into Tamaki's ear, smiling happily.

"AHA! FINALLY! HIKARU YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Haruhi cried, jumping out of a nearby closet with the rest of the hosts. Tamaki and Kyouya looked up at their friends, then started laughing at Haruhi's triumphant look as Hikaru handed her the money. Mori picked up and untangled the two hosts, who stood together, their fingers intertwined.

-

Life was blissful; Renge hadn't minded Tamaki stealing 'her' Kyouya, as long as she got pictures. The customers had fangirled like never before when they discovered to relationship, even Haruhi was happy, as Kyouya had managed to reign in Tamaki slightly.

However, never again will the host's play dares, WAY too much drama.

* * *

**OMG.**

**I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS.**

**thankyou to anyone who reveiwed or read this little fic**

**XD**

**and I'm sorry for the three month hiatus...**

**BLAME HETALIA.  
**


End file.
